Princesa
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Despuès de "Leyendas" el como Paris se entero de que tenía una hija :D


E

**PRINCESA**

_Mi hijo te está haciendo más dulce,_

_te hace frágil._

_Suenas como la pata de la paloma al quebrarse._

_Guardadora, te amparo contra todos los fantasmas,_

_te abrazo para que madures en paz_

_-Adan y Eva XV, Jaime Sabines.-_

…y la princesa crecía, en estatura, belleza, magia y sabiduría…

El párrafo se quedo inconcluso en el monitor, llamaban a la puerta del estudió. Segundos después de escuchar un amable "adelante", una hermosa jovencita de bellas facciones y de naturaleza delicada, entro en la habitación. Con pasos cortos y movimientos suaves, tomo asiento delante del escritorio, se aliso la falda, coloco las manos en su regazo y espero pacientemente hasta que la mujer frente a ella, le indicara que podía hablar, lo cual hizo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Lamento mucho interrumpirte mamá, no quiero ser una molestia.-

- Tu nunca eres una molestia.- Le sonrió la mujer, del otro lado del escritorio.

- Bueno, es solo que… ¡Kaze ha vuelto a llenar mi mochila con arañas!- Sollozo la adolescente.

La escritora miró a su hija y le salió una gota en la cabeza por la pena. Midori, tenía trece años, era apenas dos años menor que Kaze, era la más pequeña de sus hijas y por añadidura la más pequeña de la familia. Desde niña había sido de constitución frágil, haciéndose de una personalidad dulce que a veces se tornaba melancólica, era una niña sumamente dulce y algo tímida.

Kaze, su hija mayor, era exactamente todo lo contrarío a ella. Extrovertida, inquieta, creativa, de constitución fuerte y espíritu aventurero. Cuidaba a su hermana con gran devoción, pero eso no quitaba que le jugara bromas de vez en cuando, algunas muy pesadas.

- No te preocupes Midori, hablare con ella.- Aseguro la dama de cabellos rubios a su hija menor, aunque bien sabía que probablemente no lograría mucho. Cuando Midori se marcho, un hombre entro a buscarla.

- ¿De nuevo arañas eh?- Se sonrió el hombre de cabellos verdes.

- No te burles, pobre Midori, ya tiene suficiente con sus primos, para que todavía Kaze le juegue bromas.-

-Tu sabes que Kaze adora a su hermana.-

- Si, pero también se que tiene una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo.-

- Yo hablare con ella.-

- No, esta vez lo haré yo. Tú eres muy blando con ella.-

- A veces tu eres muy dura con ella. Le exiges demasiado.-

- Es porque se que es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella-

- Pero ¿que hay de lo que ella quiere?-

Anais miró por la ventana, el tiempo volaba, su niña se transformaba rápidamente en mujer. Quizás Shon tenía razón, le exigía demasiado, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Kaze era como la versión femenina de su padre y muchas veces eso la sacaba de quicio. Solo ella y su hermana sabían, que los mechones verdes que a veces se asomaban en su rubio cabello, no eran por Shon, y que los ojos dorados no los había heredado de la abuela como les habían hecho creer a todos. Shon solo conocía la verdad a medias, él solo sabía que no había engendrado a esa niña, pero si la había criado como si fuera su padre y que la amaba más que a su propia vida. Ella era su adoración, y no entendía como alguien se había podido negar a ser el padre, de esa pequeña que parecía la perfecta combinación de un hada y un duende.

- ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡No!- Anais se aterro, la ventana había inundado la casa con un fuerte resplandor que había entrado por la ventana. Trato de mirar, protegiendo sus ojos con sus manos y entonces la vio…

- Esmeralda…-

Su largo cabello dorado y su figura delicada, resplandecía en el centro del sol.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Shon. Lo único de lo que él se había dado cuenta, es de cómo el rostro regularmente dulce de su mujer, cambiaba drásticamente a un gesto furioso, que muy pocas veces en la vida le había visto.

- ¿Kaze volvió de la escuela con Midori?- Pregunto asustada.

- No, se retraso. Fue a comprar pastelillos para su tía, sabes que le encantan.-

- ¿A la Torre de Tokio?- Era una pregunta simple, pero en ella había angustia y preocupación.

- Si.-

- Iré a buscarla.- Anais agarro su bolso y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido que pudo, en busca de su hija. Shon apenas logro alcanzarla en la reja de la mansión.

- Anais, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Qué esta pasando?-

- El padre de Kaze ha venido por ella.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Quién es él?, ¿Por qué quiere llevársela cuando no quiso hacerse cargo de ella en estos quince años?-

- Yo nunca le dije que estaba embarazada, y ahora esa mujer ha venido a llevársela.-

- ¿Quién?-

- La que fuera el Pilar de Céfiro, la Princesa Esmeralda, la tía de Kaze.-

Y así, después de años de silencio, Shon se entero que tenía por hija, a una princesa de otro mundo. Anais no quería dar más explicaciones, el tiempo apremiaba, y no sabía si ella podría llegar sola a Céfiro. Dio la vuelta y trato de seguir su camino.

- Espera, voy contigo.- Dijo el hombre de cabellos verdes.

- Perdóname, pero esto tengo que hacerlo sola.-

- ¿Dónde estoy?- La joven contemplaba incrédula el hermoso paisaje a sus pies. Un mundo cubierto de exuberante vegetación, extensos mares y montañas flotantes.

- Bienvenida, Princesa.- La saludo un hombre, vestido de extraña manera, haciéndole una reverencia.

- Esto debe ser una broma.- Hablo la jovencita poniendo los ojos en blanco, al observar las vestimentas del hombre frente a ella. Parecía sacado de uno de los infantiles cuentos que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeña.

- Me confieso muy aficionado a ellas, pero no princesa, esta no es una broma.- Contesto él seriamente.

- ¿Por qué me llamas princesa?-

- ¿Tu madre no te lo dijo?, ¿Ella nunca te hablo de Céfiro?-

- ¿Céfiro?, ¿estas seguro que no es una broma?-

- No.-

- Entonces es un sueño. ¡Genial, tome conciencia en un sueño!- Y sin más la chica se aventó por el barranco.

- ¡Lestra!- Grito el hombre, y una especie de ave, que ella nunca había visto, la atrapo, antes de que se estrellara en el piso.

- ¡Estas loca!, ¡Pudiste haberte matado!- Le grito un muy enojado mago.

- No me hubiera pasado nada, este es mi sueño, pude haber hecho que me crecieran alas.- Explico la joven.

- ¡No es un sueño!, ¡Este mundo es Céfiro y ahora te necesita!, Por eso la magia del Pilar te ha traído hasta aquí.-

- ¿Pilar?, La princesa Esmeralda ¿no? Aquella que convocaba a las Guerreras Mágicas.-

- Si, ya nos estamos entendiendo.-

- ¡Genial!, me estoy soñando la continuación de los cuentos de mi madre.-

- Mírame no es un sueño, este mundo es real, tu madre fue una Guerrera Mágica, lo que te contaba no eran simples cuentos.- Dijo ya exasperado el mago.

- ¿Por eso puedes hacer magia?-

- Si, soy de los pocos que aun puede hacerlo. Vamos, tenemos un largo camino por delante.-

- ¿A dónde?-

- Al castillo.- Señalo unas murallas blancas como la nieve con altas torres, asentado en medio del valle.

- ¡Genial o.-

- Bien, vamos.-

- ¿No vamos a ir volando, o algo así?-

- No.-

- Que fracaso de mago :P-

- Lo mismo podría decir yo de la princesa.-

- ¿De cual princesa?-

- Lo sabrás a su momento…-

- Cuando misterio.-

- ¿Alguna vez guardas silencio?-

- Pocas veces.-

- Ya veo.-

- Oye, y a todo esto. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Soy Kalid a, el Profeta de Céfiro.-

- Mi nombre es Kaze, así que llámame así.- Dijo la joven, haciendo una reverencia tan rara, que Kalid se desternillo de risa.

- De acuerdo Kaze, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.- Dijo el mago, mientras seguían internándose por el sendero del bosque.

- ¡Lucy!-

La doctora daba su ronda acostumbrada por el pabellón de pediatría, cuando escucho que la llamaban.

- ¿Anais?, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

- Esmeralda se ha llevado a Kaze, por favor, ayúdame.- Anais estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Eso es imposible, el portal se cerró hace años y la Princesa Esmeralda esta muerta.-

- Ayúdame, por favor.-

Al ver la desesperación de su amiga, Lucy decidió hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla, aunque no estaba muy segura de que ellas dos pudieran abrir el portal.

- ¿Ya vamos a llegar?-

- Falta poco.-

- ¿De verdad no puedes transportarnos ahí o algo así?-

- Vuelvo a repetirte que no.-

- ¿Ya vamos a llegar?-

- No…-

Un heredero…

La razón por la que un conflicto podría estallar en Céfiro. La razón por la que su esposa había muerto. Iris había tratado de embarazarse a toda costa. Quería darle un hijo a su esposo y un heredero al pueblo de Céfiro, lo intento, no solo a través de los hechiceros de Céfiro si no que, recorrió los otros planetas, tratando de realizar su deseo, pero la tristeza y la desesperación de cada fracaso, aunado a los efectos de los tratamientos en su organismo, la debilitaron tanto, que contrajo una extraña enfermedad que se la llevo a la tumba.

El rey pronto anunció que no tomaría una nueva esposa, sin pensar el revuelo que eso armaría entre los cortesanos, ¿Quién gobernaría Céfiro cuando él muriera?

No pensaba morir pronto, pero las familias nobles de Céfiro, estaban presionando, por la sucesión al trono. No tenían ese problema cuando había un pilar, el pilar se convertía automáticamente en el gobernante de Céfiro. Ahora, sin pilar, ¿Cómo elegirían al nuevo rey de Céfiro?, de eso trataba precisamente la asamblea que había convocado Guru Clef, representantes del pueblo, de los nobles, los tres sabios de Céfiro e incluso, los embajadores de Ziceta, Autosam y Faharen como observadores.

Se alejo de la tumba de la reina, donde esperaba preocupado, a que la asamblea comenzara. Dio un suspiro y se dirigió al salón del trono. Al traspasar las grandes puertas y situarse en el trono, se dio cuenta de que Kalid no estaba presente.

Maldijo en voz baja, el profeta de Céfiro le había asegurado que el resolvería el asunto de la mejor manera, y había decidido darle luz verde para que actuara como mejor le pareciera y este no se había presentado. Tras escuchar todo el protocolo que incluía la presentación de cada uno de los asistentes, dio comienzo la interminable discusión acerca de al sucesión al trono de Céfiro.

Es curioso como el polvo del tiempo, es capaz de borrar nuestras huellas y enterrar nuestros recuerdos, encerrándolos en el viejo baúl del olvido, hasta que sucede algo que nos hace tener que buscar las huellas perdidas y sacar los recuerdos del baúl.

Lucy y Anais, una doctora reconocida por su gran labor humanitaria y una escritora que se dio a conocer por la magia de sus historias, habían tenido que hacerlo al volver a la Torre de Tokio aquella tarde. Las dos habían estado ahí muchas veces más, desde la última. Se había vuelto un lugar común como cualquier otro de la ciudad. Pero al regresar ahí, con la intención ir a Céfiro, todos los recuerdos salieron del encierro, viejos sentimientos y añejos temores. Tenían que hacerlo, los sentimientos, eran el camino que conducía aquel hermoso mundo de ensueño de su adolescencia. ¿Y si no funcionaba?

Ambas tenían esa preocupación, pero Lucy en especial, por todas aquellas veces que había intentado volver antes, sola. Abrió los ojos, y le sorprendió distinguir un rastro de destellos dorados cerca de una ventana, tuvo una corazonada, he hizo que las dos se acercaran y pensaran en porque querían a ir a Céfiro, la magia residual del portal, les respondió, haciendo que la conocida luz las envolviera.

- ¿Ya llegamos?-

- Si.- Contesto al fin Kalid, después de dos horas caminando en el bosque, al fin lograron llegar a las puertas del castillo.

Ráfaga conversaba con los dos guardias de la entrada, en realidad les reñía por dormir en sus horas de servició.

- ¡No es para tanto papa!- Grito exasperada una joven de poco más de veinte años, mientras el chico se mantenía al margen.

- En este momento no soy tu padre Corina, soy tu superior y tendrás una semana de arresto, por dormir en tu guardia.- Contesto el hombre rubio, de un aspecto maduro y severo.

- ¡Aarg!, ¡Esto es porque no aceptas que Jair y yo nos vamos a casar!-

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu matrimonio con, con el hijo de Guru Clef!.-

- ¿Vez?, ¡Ni siquiera puedes pronuncia su nombre!- Grito Corina.

- Lamento interrumpir la amena charla familiar, pero necesitamos entrar.- Se metió Kalid a la conversación.

- ¿No deberías estar en la asamblea?- Se extraño Ráfaga al verlo.

- Voy para allá.-

- ¿Y esta niña?-

- ¡No soy una niña!- Reclamo, Kaze

- Ella es la heredera, la futura reina de Céfiro.- Le susurro el hechicero a Ráfaga.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. Esta si es buena.- Se rió Ráfaga de buena gana, acostumbrado como estaba, a las bromas del mago.

- ¿Entonces nos dejas pasar?-

- Adelante.- Kalid pudo al fin, traspasar las grandes murallas, seguido de Kaze. Corina los miró alejarse y después de pensarlo un poco los siguió.

- ¡He!,¿ a donde vas?, ¡no he terminado contigo!- Le grito su padre.

- ¿No entendiste verdad?, ¡El no estaba bromeando!, ¡Esa chica no pertenece a esta dimensión!-

Ráfaga se apresuro a seguir a su hija, Corina tenia la intuición de su esposa. Mientras se alejaban, rumbo al salón del trono, dos mujeres llegaban hasta la entrada del castillo e intentaban convencer al guardia, de dejarlas entrar.

La asamblea tenía una hora, de empezada y aun no podían ni poner orden, las familias nobles se adjudicaban el derecho de sucesión por las más variadas y algunas hasta ridículas razones, el pueblo exigía que fuera elegida una familia común de Céfiro lo cual había escandalizado a los nobles. Guru Clef hacia desesperados intentos por mantener el orden.

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero les alegrara saber, que he resuelto el problema de la sucesión al trono de Céfiro.- Kalid había entrado sin ser anunciado, acompañado de una jovencita de aparentemente catorce años, de cabellos rubios, ojos dorados y vestida de forma extraña. La sorpresa había hecho que todos los presentes guardaran silencio.

- Kalid, te pido que tomes tu lugar en la asamblea y despidas ha esta niña para que podamos continuar.- Le hablo Clef.

- Hermano.¿No sientes nada extraño en esta niña?- Cuestiono el profeta al mago. Clef la observo detenidamente, no veía nada en especial en ella, recibió energía salir de esa niña, algo que no había sentido en años, sobre todo en una chica de su edad.

- ¿Magia?, Ningún niño nacido después de la gran guerra, posee magia.- Se dijo admirado.

- Así es, ¿Algo más?, Mírala bien, ¿a quien te recuerda?- Dijo feliz Kalid, disfrutaba de sacar de quicio a su gruñón pequeño hermano, pero lo que más le gustaba era dar sorpresas y esta iba a ser una muy grande.

El rey no le había quitado la vista de encima a la jovencita, desde que ella y el profeta entrarán. No le llamo la atención que vistiera un uniforme escolar, parecido al de las guerreras, hubo un tiempo en que a las jóvenes de Céfiro les dio por vestir así, pero había algo extrañamente familiar en esa niña, verla le traía recuerdos y le despertaba ternura.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Demando saber el soberano.

- Es mi hija.- La puerta había vuelto a abrirse, dos mujeres estaban paradas en la puerta.

- ¡Mamá!- La reconoció Kaze enseguida y corrió hasta ella.

La presencia de las dos antiguas guerreras mágicas, despertó gran revuelo.

- ¡Desalojen la sala!- Ordeno el rey, los guardias obedecieron enseguida, a pesar de las protestas de todos los asistentes. El salón del trono se fue vaciando, hasta que solo quedaron en él, las dos ex – guerreras, el rey, y los dos sabios de Céfiro.

- ¿Esta niña es tu hija?, ¿Qué hace en Céfiro?, ¿Cómo es que están aquí?- Cuestiono Clef, quería respuestas. Kalid sonreía abiertamente, estaba disfrutando la confusión.

- Kaze es mi hija, y estoy aquí para llevármela de vuelta.- Dijo firmemente la rubia.

- Mamá, pero acabamos de llegar.- Chillo Kaze, que no entendía para nada la situación.

- No puedes llevártela Anais, Kaze esta destinada a gobernar esta tierra, desde antes de que naciera- Hablo Kalid, tranquilamente.

- No quiero escuchar nada de sus entupidas maquinaciones y no quiero que llenen la cabeza de mi hija, con tonterías acerca de este mundo, regresamos a la tierra en este momento.- Dijo ella tajantemente, con la mirada fría.

- Seguro que dos guerreras mágicas y una niña podrán abrir solas el portal.- Dijo sarcásticamente Kalid, no era malo, pero disfrutaba enormemente la ironía.

- Encontraremos la forma.-

- Ayúdalas a regresar Kalid. Ignoro como o porque están aquí, pero es claro que no querían volver a Céfiro.- Ordeno el rey y miró a las dos mujeres y la joven en el centro de la sala.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron, había tensión y preocupación en los ojos de la guerrera, tristeza e incertidumbre en los del soberano. Se observaron uno al otro, Paris se veía casi igual que la última vez, sus cabellos ahora cortos y la barba cuidada le daban un aspecto sereno y marcial. En el rostro de Anais, había algunas arrugas, apenas perceptibles en su bello rostro pero conservaba la serena belleza, que siempre la había caracterizado.

- Diles la verdad Anais, se los debes.- Le susurro Lucy al oído como eco de su propia conciencia. Se acerco a su hija, la tomo suavemente de la mano y la condujo ante el rey.

- Ella es tu hija. Kaze, Paris es tu verdadero padre, espero que los dos puedan perdonarme.- Los puso frente a frente para que pudieran verse, Paris contemplo a la jovencita largo rato en silencio, la misma estatura de Anais, la primera vez que llego a Céfiro, su mismo cuerpo esbelto y sus cabellos rubios, pero no eran ondulados como los de las ex –guerrera, eran lacios, como los suyos y tenía sus mismos ojos dorados.

- ¡No es cierto!, ¡Yo ya tengo un padre!- Grito Kaze, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Salió corriendo de la sala. Anais intento ir tras ella, pero Lucy la detuvo.

- Kaze necesita estar sola y tranquilizarse, yo la cuidare no te preocupes, ustedes necesitan hablar.- Le dijo dulcemente Lucy a su amiga. Después se dispuso a salir, indicando a los tres sabios de Céfiro que la siguieran.

- ¿Pero como?- Pudo al fin exclamar, el rey de Céfiro. Un incomodo silencio siguió a la pregunta, hasta que Anais se decidió a contestar.

- Yo…yo quede embarazada la última vez que estuve en Céfiro, regrese a la tierra sin decirte nada, por que no quería que cancelaras la boda.- Gruesas lágrimas brotaron una vez más de sus ojos.- Por favor perdóname…-

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?, ¿No pensabas decírmelo nunca?- Cuestiono el soberano.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a Céfiro.- Intento justificarse la guerrera.

- Tengo una hija.- Hablo para si mismo el soberano, estaba confundido, se sentía traicionado y decepcionado de Anais. Pero al mismo tiempo, el corazón le rebosaba de alegría, aquella noche, tantos años atrás, cuando le pidió a la guerrera del viento que se quedara con él y se convirtiera en la reina de Céfiro, soñó con como sería tener un hijo con ella y muchas veces se pregunto, como sería. Hoy la había tenido delante de él, y le parecía la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida.

- Perdóname Paris. Podría tratar de justificarme diciéndote que quería que fueras feliz, que sabía que si te enterabas de que estaba embarazada cancelarías tu boda, que Kaze era lo único que me quedaba de ti y no quería perderla y muchos otros motivos, pero se que el daño esta hecho y que quizá ahora pierda a mi hija para siempre.- Sollozo la rubia.

- Anais, no llores por favor, nunca has tenido idea de lo que me duelen tus lagrimas.- Le dijo él y la abrazo.

Fue como si el tiempo volviera atrás, como aquella noche en la laguna cuando se abrazaban tiernamente. Su calor, su olor, la seguridad que él, siempre le inspiraba, era igual. ¿Después de tantos años, aun se amaban? La respuesta es si, se amaban dulcemente, tiernamente, aun darían la vida el uno por el otro. Su amor era verdadero, no muere, no exige, no espera, solo existe. Se amaban de diferente manera que como amaban o habían amado a sus cónyuges. Tenían una conexión, un cariño, una ternura, que nunca los había aprisionado, un amor casi fraterno.

Lucy y Kaze se habían internado en el bosque, la pelirroja entendía que la joven necesitaba espació, pero no podía simplemente dejarla vagar sola. Caminaba detrás de ella, la había visto llorar desesperadamente, negar con todas sus fuerzas lo que Anais le había dicho, despotricar contra su madre, contra su padre y contra Céfiro. Por ahora, caminaba con la cabeza baja, con los rastros secos de sus lágrimas en las mejillas. Se detuvo y volteo a ver a la mujer pelirroja.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?-

- Si, tu madre me lo contó un par de años atrás. Creo que un año después de que ya no pude regresar a Céfiro. Pienso que no me lo dijo antes, por temor a que yo se lo contara a Paris. También me enoje mucho con ella, pero tuvo sus propias razones para hacerlo y tuve que perdonarla.-

- ¿Mi papá lo sabe?-

- El solo sabe, que no te concibió. Pero te ama igual que si hubieras sido su hija. Hubieras visto su rostro la primera vez, que te tuvo en sus brazos.-

- ¿Por qué mi madre hizo eso?, ¿Por qué nos engaño así a todos?-

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. Pero no importan cuales hayan sido sus motivos, no te olvides que ella es y seguirá siendo tu madre.-

Kaze lo medito un momento, volvió a caminar mientras tomaba un aire pensativo.

- Yo ya tengo un padre, no necesito otro. Así que vamos por mamá, volvamos a casa y todo seguirá igual.- Dijo la jovencita intentando sonreír. Lucy se sorprendió de la ingenua afirmación, pero entendió que Kaze, intentaba desesperadamente volver a poner las cosas en su lugar y volver al mundo que conocía, en el que se sentía segura.

- Paris es un buen hombre, dale una oportunidad. No necesitas otro padre, pero siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos.- Concluyo Lucy.

Volvieron al castillo, con una Kaze aun enojada, pero más calmada, podía ser una chica muy emocional, pero tenía buen juicio y más importante aun, buen corazón. Tuvieron que quedarse en Céfiro un tiempo, necesitaban a la mayor cantidad de magos posibles para abrir de nuevo el portal y tendrían que esperar cerca de un mes, para que eso ocurriera, por lo menos eso es lo que les dijo Kalid.

Anais hablo con su hija, trato de explicarle sus motivos y volvió a pedirle perdón por haberle ocultado que Shon no era su padre. Dejo en sus manos la decisión de si quería convivir con su padre biológico, el estaba deseoso de acercarse a ella, pero Kaze sentía que si se acercaba a él, traicionaba a Shon, quien para ella era en realidad su padre. La ex- guerrera del viento, con la astucia que la había caracterizado, apelo al buen corazón de su hija y le contó que la reina había muerto no hace mucho tiempo atrás y que ella nunca había podido darle un hijo, a pesar de lo mucho que los dos lo habían deseado. Eso convertía a Kaze, en la única familia del soberano.

Pronto la joven dejo de tratar al rey con formalidad, después poco a poco desapareció la frialdad y comenzó la familiaridad. La jovencita traía loco al rey, que intentaba a toda costa cumplir cualquier capricho de su hija Al principio se negaba a aceptar los regalos, pero cuando entendió que el no intentaba comprarla, si no que los regalos que le hacían, era por la felicidad de tenerla cerca y que al rechazarlos le causaba tristeza a ese hombre, que tantas perdidas había pasado a lo largo de su vida, comenzó a aceptarlos con gusto. Anais estaba escandalizada, si se quejaba de que Shon era muy suave con ella, Paris la malcriaba de tal manera, que no sabía si cuando volvieran a Tokio se la haría poca cosa su propio mundo. Y por si fuera poco, aunque trataron de evitarlo, la noticia de que el rey tenía una heredera se filtro, y la jovencita recibía el trato de una princesa, tanto dentro como fuera del castillo.

Guru Clef, asistido por su hijo Jair, le estaba enseñando magia a la princesa de Céfiro, estaba francamente emocionado, por que no había tenido nuevos estudiantes de magia en años, sabía que Mizu también poseía grandes poderes, pero se la habían llevado tan pequeña a Ziceta, que primero sus padres y después los hechiceros de ese planeta se habían hecho cargo de su educación mágica.

Kaze no era una estudiante estrella, le costaba mucho aprender los conjuros y entender los principios de su propia magia, pero la potencia de sus hechizos era impresionante, tenía casi el mismo poder que esmeralda y lo que mejor se le daba eran la magia curativa y la blanca, pero sus hechizos de ataque, principalmente los que invocaban la luz, si que eran de temer. Jair, quien era con quien practicaba, lo experimento en carne propia.

Esa noche, Paris y Anais platicaban mientras tomaban el té, en una especie de pequeña salita. El rey le hacia narrar a Anais, una y otra vez, cualquier pequeño detalle que tuviera que ver con Kaze. Cuando nació, si lloraba mucho, a que edad le salió su primer diente, su primer día de escuela, etc… Entro la princesa y se dejo caer en una silla, estaba agotada, había practicado casi todo el día un hechizo que no podía dominar. Anais le ofreció te, pero ella tomo un vaso de la mesa y se sirvió agua de una simpática jarrita.

- ¿Aun no lo dominas?- Pregunto interesado Paris.

- No, Guru Clef insiste en que tengo un "don" para la magia, pero creo que la magia no opina igual :P-

- Tomate unos días de descanso, y vuelve a intentarlo.- Aconsejo, Anais.

- Suena como una buena idea, ¿Por qué no dejas el entrenamiento unos días y me acompañas a Ziceta? tengo que tratar unos asuntos con el rey de ese planeta, tu madre me ha dicho que te encanta viajar y creo que un planeta tan exótico como Ziceta te gustara. –

- ¿Viajaremos en una nave espacial?-

- Si.-

- ¡Oh!, por Dios, nunca he estado en el espacio, será increíble. ¡Gracias Paris!- Y entonces lo abrazó, bajo la mirada complacida de su madre. Le agradaba ver que se llevaban bien, que comenzaban a construir una relación, pero no dejaba de pensar que la partida sería muy dolorosa para todos. Un mes, eso le había dicho Kalid, para poder abrir el portal y regresar a Tokio, una semana más y ese plazo se cumpliría.

- ¡Mizu!, ¿¡Dónde esta tu hermano!?- Grito como fiera, la embajadora. Una bella jovencita, aproximadamente de catorce años, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules apareció detrás de las vaporosas cortinas del aposento de sus padres.

- No lo sé, mamá. Salió muy temprano por la mañana, dijo que llegaría a tiempo para recibir al rey.- Dijo la dulce Mizu, siempre dispuesta a defender a su hermano.

- ¡Un día tú hermano va a matarme!-

Mizu solo le sonrió a su bella y enojona madre.

Aban, un joven impetuoso y de carácter fuerte(como su madre), cumplió su promesa, llego a tiempo para ver la nave céfiriana descender y tomo su puesto al lado de sus padres, pero vestido con tal facha, que en opinión de su madre lo confundirían con un bandido. Tenía los cabellos azules, no claros como los de su madre, si no oscuros como los de su abuelo, los llevaba largos y los sujetaba con una cola baja, había heredado los verdes ojos de su padre.

La nave descendió, la puerta se abrió, la comitiva comenzó a bajar, los embajadores saludaban a todos amablemente, pero el protocolo se había vuelto tan rutinario que casi lo hacían automáticamente. Por fin, sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban al rey, los embajadores hicieron una caravana en automático, cuando al levantar la vista, Marina distinguió dos figuras, vestidas lujosamente, que acompañaban al rey. Una jovencita rubia como de la edad de su hija y una mujer, a quien a pesar de los quince años que habían pasado, pudo reconocer inmediatamente.

- ¡Anais!- Grito la dama.

- ¡Marina!- Y ambas mujeres se abrasaron, bajo la sorpresa y el escándalo de toda la comitiva. Paris continúo su camino, al palacio Zicetano, dejando que las mujeres se quedaran.

- ¡Por Dios Anais!, ¡Pensé que no te vería nunca de nuevo!-

- Yo pensé lo mismo.- Dijo la rubia. Las mujeres se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas, caminando por la soberbia casa de la embajadora. Kaze y los hijos de Marina se sintieron incómodos, sus madres se trataban con tal familiaridad que cualquiera pensaría que ellas eran hermanas y ellos primos, pero dado que no era el caso, Mizu intento charlar con Kaze a pesar de su timidez para que no se sintiera incomoda en su casa, mientras que Aban según su costumbre, había desaparecido.

Pasaron la semana entera en Ziceta. Kaze y Mizu se hicieron grandes amigas, Aban no participaba de dicha amistad pero Kaze le agradaba, era muy diferente a las chicas que conocía, era tan "natural", esa era la única palabra que se le podía ocurría para describirla. Marina y Anais, tuvieron tiempo para hablar de sobra, Kaze se maravillo de la vegetación y húmedo clima de Ziceta y lamento tener que irse. Se había encariñado mucho con la dulce hija de Marina, quien le recordaba tanto a su propia hermana pequeña. El tiempo paso demasiado rápido.

- Es hora de irnos.- Anunció Paris, cuando la nave estuvo lista para partir. Las dos mujeres se dieron un efusivo abrazo, y cuando se separaron Ascot abrazo con fuerza a su esposa, sabía cuanto había extrañado ella a sus amigas. Kaze le dio un abrazo a Mizu y un fuerte apretón de manos a Aban. Paris se las llevo a las dos, le ofreció a cada una un brazo para escoltarlas a la nave y se despidió afectuosamente de los embajadores. Marina derramo un par de lágrimas al verlos partir.

- ¿Sabes cielo?, así es como debió de haber sido.- Le dijo Marina a su esposo, mientras veían a la que debió haber sido "la familia real", subir a la nave.

El mes se había cumplido, los hechiceros más poderosos del planeta, habían sido convocados al castillo. Las despedidas habían comenzado. Lucy había decidido quedarse, ahora después de tantos años, por fin podía estar al lado del hombre que amaba y a pesar de que era peligroso, se había embarazado. Quería que su hijo, naciera en Céfiro, al lado de su padre. Cuando se lo dijeron a Alina, esta lo había tomado con humor, dijo que tendría que apurarse para que su hermanito tuviera un sobrinito con quien jugar, a Latis no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario.

Kaze se despedía de París, realmente le había tomado cariño, lo abrazo y aunque no lo sentía aun de verdad, sabía que se lo había ganado, le llamo: Papá.

- Adiós, hija.- Le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

- El portal esta abierto, su majestad.- Le dijo Kalid y los condujo a una sala, en donde casi cincuenta magos, entre ellos Guru Clef, potenciados por una concentración de cristales, habían podido abrir un agujeró, apenas del tamaño de una persona, por donde se podía observar el mundo al que las guerreras mágicas, pertenecían.

- Ve delante, hija.- Le dijo dulcemente, Anais a su hija. Ella miró el portal con desconfianza y se introdujo en él.

Anais y París se abrazaron se quedaron un momento así, disfrutando uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros se acercaron…

- ¡MAMAAAAAAA!!.- Grito aterrorizada, Kaze, desde el portal.

- ¿¡QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO!?- Demando saber el soberano. Anais se había lanzado al portal, tratando de darla alcance a su hija. Rayos de luz salían del portal en todas direcciones.

- El portal esta perdiendo estabilidad, no podemos mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Tienen que salir de ahí, o la magia las destruirá- Grito Guru Clef aterrado.

- ¡ANAIS, TIENEN QUE SALIR DE AHÍ, EL PORTAL NO ES SEGURO!- Grito Paris, mientras se asomaba a través del portal e intentaba darle la mano, para ayudarlas a volver.

Anais se aferro a la mano que le ofrecía y con la otra sujeto a su hija. Pensó en soltarse de Paris y avanzar, pero eso pondría a Kaze en un gran peligro.

- Solo una lograra cruzar.- Una conocida voz, presidio a una aparición de cabellos dorados.

- ¡Esmeralda!- Exclamo Anais.

- Estoy tratando de ayudar, el portal solo resistirá que una cruce, tendrás que decidir.-

- ¡Kaze, escúchame!, dile a tu padre, que lo quiero mucho, más de lo que alguna vez pensé que lo querría y a Midori que la amo profundamente, cuídalos mucho a los dos.- Le grito la guerrera a su hija, he intento lanzarla, al cada vez más pequeño agujero que conducía a la tierra.

- ¡No!, ¡Papá y Midori te necesitan!, ¡Y Céfiro me necesita a mi!- Kaze se abrazo a su madre.

- Te amo mamá y te perdono.- Le dijo mientras tomaba ella la mano de París y hacia que su madre se soltara, la vio ser arrastrada al otro extremo del portal que ya estaba casi cerrado y desaparecer. Paris la tomo fuertemente de la mano y la jalo hasta sacarla. Apenas los pies de Kaze estuvieron fuera del portal, este se cerró.

Intentaron muchas veces volver a abrir el Portal, pero pronto Kaze entendió, que no podrían hacerlo, por lo menos no, hasta que ella pudiera aprender a utilizar su magia. Entreno muy duro, estudio lo más que pudo, pero llevaría años para que ella pudiera dominar el tipo de magia que la llevaría de vuelta a casa. Sufría tanto, que Paris tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, una por la que quizá, su hija llegaría a odiarlo. Fue entonces que comprendió lo difícil que debieron ser los quince años que Anais paso, ocultándoles la verdad a su hija y a él mimo.

Le pidió a Guru Clef que borrar los recuerdos de Kaze, le hizo jurar a todos a su alrededor, que no le dirían la verdad. Así que una noche Kaze se fue a dormir, llorando por no poder regresar a su casa, al lado de su familia y despertó como la princesa de Céfiro.

Cuando su padre murió, Kaze ascendió al trono y una anciana Marina le pidió, a su poderosa hija quien ahora era la Guru del planeta, que quitara el sello de su memoria. El dolor del que su padre la protegió durante todos esos años, volvió, pero ahora tenía a Aban para consolarla y a su propio hijo. Kaze logro abrir el portal y viajo con su familia para ver a sus ancianos padres y a su hermana.

- ¿Quién es este niño tan lindo?- Pregunto la anciana platinada, al ver a un pequeño torbellino de cabellos verdes, correr por la sala.

- Es tu nieto madre.- La anciana lloro de felicidad, abrazo a su hija y a su nieto. Ahora podía morir en paz.

**F I N**

* * *

Este pequeño oneshot fue un regalo para un muy querido amigo.

He decididò publicarlo en esta pagina, para que todos los que siguieron esta historia, puedan enterarse, como fué que Paris se entero, que tenìa una hija

Espero lo allán disfrutado y no olviden los reviews eh !!


End file.
